BurnerMan.EXE
BurnerMan.EXE is a fire NetNavi operated by Atsuki Homura. Personality In terms of personality, he is like his operator, Atsuki, a pyromaniac and hotheaded in the games. In the anime, he is shown to be violent, and impatient. Game History MegaMan Battle Network 4 BurnerMan appears randomly in the Eagle/Hawk Tournament from MegaMan Battle Network 4. He is operated by Atsuki and is used to Netbattle Mr. Match and FireMan.EXE. BurnerMan and FireMan's battle cause fires around the Net, first in ACDC and then in the Park Area. He and Atsuki are convinced to stop battling when Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE reveal that they already beat Mr. Match. Atsuki decides to fight Lan instead and BurnerMan jacks out from Park Area. He is defeated by MegaMan in the Eagle Tournament. Afterwards, Atsuki grew angry and ordered him to light everything on fire. He lights the Netbattle Machine which makes Atsuki's pants light on fire. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess He appears as a Darkloid. He steals the city's natural gas and then fights against GutsMan and MegaMan in an old silo, but loses when MegaMan uses Guts Soul. After BubbleMan fails to steal the rare metal needed to create Dark Chips, BurnerMan is sent instead. He easily gets the metal BubbleMan couldn't come close to stealing, while Lan and MegaMan fail to stop him because they were unable to break through the Dimensional Area. He is sent again to steal more rare metal from another building, but this time a Cross Fused Lan and MegaMan defeat him, having perfected the technique needed to break into Dimensional Areas from the outside. BurnerMan appears in a Dimensional Area around a hot spring and tries to make it explode. However, Lan and Chaud are in that very hot spring and use Cross Fusion to fight and defeat him. He appears again, challenging MegaMan to a fair, one on one battle. MegaMan accepts his challenge and come to him, but AquaMan doesn't let go of him because MegaMan saved him earlier. And a little later, even Roll comes and does the same thing. These things made BurnerMan really irritated and attack Megaman. He used the Dark Chip to gain more power when he and MegaMan.EXE face off one on one, also taking advantage of the fact that Lan and MegaMan were separated, and Lan was unable to use Battle Chips. AquaMan attempts to help, but just gets in the way more. When BurnerMan launches a giant fireball at MegaMan and AquaMan, they use Soul Unison and MegaMan gains the Aqua Soul, finally deleting BurnerMan. He was later revived along with all the other Darkloids who were attacking the NetPolice, but once again he is deleted. Abilities BurnerMan has Heat Chasers which are on the top and bottom rows. They move back and forth and shoot flames, which engulf an entire column. *'Strike Burner:' BurnerMan stands at the leftmost column of his area and shoots a jet of flame from his hand which covers an entire row. *'Burning Jet:' BurnerMan can also run down rows and attack everything on them with his flame sabers. *BurnerMan's chips include summoning two Heat Chasers on opposite sides on two columns in front on him, and shoots a Strike Burner at the same time, two on one panel by Heat Chasers and three panels on rows by himself. This works best if the opponent is on the left or middle column and middle row. Strategy *When fighting BurnerMan in Battle Network 4, one strategy is to use Fire Soul. Move to the leftmost column, and stand on either the top or bottom most row where the lighter is about to roll towards MegaMan. This will help block their way. Aqua Soul can perform the same strategy, as well as deal double damage with the Charge Shot alone. *While waiting for the lighters to roll toward MegaMan, use HellBurner (Fire Soul's charge attack). BurnerMan will eventually reach the players row and attempt a flame shot, but will end up getting hit by a counterattack. Even if he uses FlameSaber, he will ended up canceling the attack because he flinched. *After doing this, immediately move to the lower opposite column before the other lighter reach the end of column. Repeat these steps and BurnerMan can be defeated with ease. This strategy also applies if Aqua Soul is used. *Metal Soul is also useful against BurnerMan, as it removes the flame lighters from the field for a short time, reducing his attack options. Gallery Burnerman concept art.png| Concept art of BurnerMan.Exe. Trivia *In the anime, BurnerMan has the ability to turn his flamethrowers into hands. *Along with many other similarities, BurnerMan.EXE possesses the original's malicious grin. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Darkloid Category:Fire bosses Category:Male NetNavis Category:No hands